En Apesanteur
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {YunJae} Quand deux amants se retrouvent dans une cage d'ascenseur... (attention, ceci est un PWP, donc lemon, donc pas grand chose niveau histoire )


**-En Apesanteur-**

La musique emplissait ses oreilles, vidant son esprit de toutes ses préoccupations anodines qu'il avait accumulées depuis le début de la journée. La tête baissée, se balançant au rythme de la mélodie qui sortait de ses écouteurs, il s'était plongé dans son petit monde aussitôt qu'il était entré dans l'ascenseur, prêt pour gravir cinquante étages entre ciel et terre. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, le faisant sursauter, et Jaejoong le prit dans la paume de sa main, lisant le message qui provenait de Yoochun qui lui souhaitait bonne chance pour son rendez-vous. Alors que ce pauvre Chunnie n'était pour rien, il se prit quelques insultes bien senties pour avoir osé le perturber dans sa rêverie. Avant même qu'il eut le temps de penser à laisser de nouveau la musique l'envahir que la porte s'ouvrit au septième étage. Il soupira bruyamment puisqu'on n'était pas capable de le laisser tranquille. Il leva les yeux, au moins pour être poli, et se figea soudainement quand il croisa le regard de l'importun. Son vis-à-vis s'était paralysé lui aussi, les yeux ronds, hésitant à entrer. Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite, comme s'il s'assurait qu'aucun autre ascenseur ne s'était arrêté à son étage. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas eu Yunho face à lui ? Il était toujours aussi grand, avec ses yeux bruns qui ne pouvaient cacher leur surprise, et la lumière artificielle faisait ressortir les reflets pourpres de ses cheveux.

Finalement, Yunho entra dans l'ascenseur en silence, amenant avec lui une atmosphère lourde dans cette petite pièce confinée. Jaejoong rangea ses écouteurs avec des gestes fébriles, se retenant presque de respirer. Il sentait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais sa fierté lui disait de laisser Yunho prendre la parole en premier, s'il n'était pas lui aussi bloqué par son orgueil. Il ne pouvait pas déterminer pourquoi il ne se sentait pas capable de le saluer simplement. Cependant il avait tellement attendu le jour où ils se retrouveraient qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser les étages défiler jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination. Yunho semblait être emprunt aux les mêmes réflexions.

- Tu… firent-ils en même temps, osant se regarder à nouveau.

Yunho se tut, les pommettes rougissantes et Jaejoong ne put retenir un léger rire.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, sourit Yunho en lui posant la main sur sa joue.

Ce contact soudain les surprit tous les deux, engourdis par le choc électrique qui les avait séparé de force.

- J'ai bien reçu tes messages, reprit Yunho en s'adossant contre la paroi.

- Mes messages ? s'étonna Jaejoong.

Il fronça les sourcils, fouillant dans sa mémoire la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de joindre vainement son ancien leader. Mais quelque chose lui disait que Yunho ne parlait pas de ses tentatives de contact, et que le seul endroit où il avait pu avoir accès à ses messages était sur les réseaux sociaux. Les joues de Jaejoong s'empourprèrent aussitôt, se souvenant de la dernière photo qu'il avait partagée, une nouvelle pose embarrassante sur son lit.

- Tu as vu… murmura-t-il en détournant les yeux à l'opposé de son vis-à-vis.

- J'ai toujours vu.

Il le sentait se rapprocher lentement de lui, se collant presque contre son flan, jusqu'à ce que son souffle vienne lui caresser le cou.

- Tu me manques aussi, lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Jaejoong ne répondit pas, préférant lui attraper doucement la manche, descendant le long de son bras pour aller croiser ses doigts dans les siens. Ce contact chaleureux fit instantanément disparaître le poids des années qui les avaient séparés. Ils se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire, les doigts entrelacés, puis, soudain, Jaejoong laissa échapper un soupire sonore, et il donna un coup de poing sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence.

- Oh et puis merde, fit-il en accompagnant son geste.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta net entre deux étages, et Yunho n'eut pas le temps de se surprendre de ce qu'il se passait que Jaejoong lui sauta au cou, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Heureusement que le mur lui servait de support sinon il serait tombé sous le choc inattendu. Il se remit vite de sa surprise, passant ses bras autour de la taille de son fougueux compagnon, serrant ses doigts sur les pans de sa veste comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Il se délia des lèvres de Jaejoong à contrecœur pour mieux goûter à sa peau, lui embrassant avidement le cou. Il sentit des ongles s'enfoncer dans son cuir chevelu, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, et il fit glisser ses mains sous les vêtements pour pouvoir enfin être irradié par sa chaleur. Jaejoong le laissait le redécouvrir, lui-même lui caressait lentement le dos, passant sur ses hanches et terminant son chemin sur les boutons de son pantalon. Comme Yunho ne réagissait pas, il finit de dégrafer sa braguette, son souffle chaud venant effleurer l'oreille de celui qui ne se lassait pas de lui embrasser le cou. Une expression rauque sortit de la gorge de Yunho quand la main de Jaejoong se glissa entre ses jambes, épousant amoureusement la forme de son intimité. Le leader bascula sa tête en arrière, la reposant contre le mur, appréciant les caresses que son amant lui gratifiait. Pendant qu'il se faisait plus langoureux sous la ceinture, Jaejoong reprit le baiser qui avait été si injustement interrompu.

Ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière, et alors qu'il se laissait submerger par les sensations que Jaejoong lui procurait, Yunho se débarrassa de sa veste qui glissa mollement sur le sol, et il en fit de même avec celle de son vis-à-vis. Les lèvres de Jaejoong embrassaient les siennes avec douceur, avec envie, venant titiller sa langue et avide de pouvoir parcourir son corps. Il lui souleva son tee-shirt et posa ses mains à plat sur sa poitrine avant de lui embrasser le cou à son tour, se mettant à lui caresser frénétiquement le torse et les épaules, se baissant peu à peu, le couvrant de baisers. Son toucher l'électrisait, alors Yunho lui agrippa les mains. Jaejoong se fit violence, n'ayant pas l'intention de le laisser mener pour l'instant, et lui plaqua le dos de ses mains contre la paroi de la cabine, serrant fermement ses doigts entre les siens sans rompre son baiser contre son torse, attrapant un bouton de chair entre ses lèvres. Yunho était coincé, contre le mur, à la merci de son ange perdu à la peau blanche, et à en juger par ses soupirs de bienêtre, celui lui plaisait. Il l'avait vu, maintes fois, s'exposer à la vue de tous, le regard illuminé par un désir indicible, teinté d'une fausse innocence. « Je sais que tu me vois » disait-il, et au fond peut-être que Jaejoong cherchait réellement à rappeler à quelqu'un que son corps ne pouvait être touché que par lui. Message reçu.

Jaejoong descendait encore, déconnecté de la réalité : il en oubliait où il était, pourquoi il était monté dans cet ascenseur et même qu'à un moment donné de sa vie il fut séparé de cet homme sans la possibilité de pouvoir le voir autrement que par écran interposé. Il le tenait enfin, lui et sa peau caramélisée. Leurs mains se délièrent de force et Jaejoong le prit par les hanches tandis que les doigts de Yunho se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, l'accompagnant dans son prochain jeu. Tout doucement Jaejoong lui embrassait le ventre, retardant exprès le moment que son compagnon attendait. Car il l'attendait, adossé à la cloison, les yeux mi-clos posés sur celui qui lui faisait tant de bien et tant de mal, aussi. Ce n'était pas prévu, et cela ne durerait pas autant de temps qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'apprécier le moment présent. Toujours avec cette lenteur délibérée, Jaejoong entreprit de passer sa main sur le caleçon, effleurant l'intimité tendue de Yunho. Il se contentait pour l'instant de faire parcourir sa langue autour de son nombril, presque avec sadisme. Il dévoila l'objet du désir, le caressant langoureusement, y approchant sa bouche petit à petit. Ses grands yeux noirs se levèrent sur Yunho, admirant l'effet qu'il produisait rien qu'avec des caresses et des baisers éparpillés sur son corps. Enfin, il déposa sa langue sur le membre qui frémissait dans ses mains. Il l'embrassait tout doucement avant de le prendre entre ses lèvres, le suçotant avec une lenteur délibérée. Un râle de Yunho le pressa dans ses va-et-vient, les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux, soupirant au rythme imposé par Jaejoong. Ce-dernier se redressa soudainement, trop rapidement selon son compagnon qui ne formula pourtant aucune plainte, lui caressant la joue. Il se contentait de le regarder, de l'admirer, comme s'ils n'allaient plus se voir pendant les quatre ans à venir, encore une fois. Jaejoong lui embrassa le cou, les lèvres, et Yunho lui attrapa fermement les épaules pour le plaquer contre la cloison, venant chercher sa langue dans un baiser plus passionné. Le jeune homme resta immobile sous la surprise, même quand son amant rompit le contact. Front contre front, ils reprenaient progressivement leur souffle. Le regard planté dans ses yeux noirs, Yunho les caressait tendrement les hanches.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

- Je sais, répondit Jaejoong avec un léger sourire.

Avec une soudaineté inattendue, Yunho le fit se retourner, la joue collée à la paroi froide de la cabine. Il lui défit sa ceinture avant de lui baisser légèrement le pantalon, dévoilant sa peau. Jaejoong remonta ses hanches et laissa le toucher de son compagnon le guider. Celui-ci passait amoureusement ses pouces sur les muscles tendres de ses fesses tout en se frottant contre lui.

- J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

- Alors viens avant que l'ascenseur se remette en marche, murmura Jaejoong, les mains à plat contre la cloison en métal.

Peu importait combien il aurait mal sur le coup, il voulait le sentir. Il laissa échapper un faible gémissement lorsque le pouce caressant de Yunho s'insinua en lui. Il s'y habitua très vite, remerciant intérieurement la prévenance et la douceur de son amant. Il fut presque déçu quand il se retira, trop pressé par le temps. Les mains de Yunho lui tenaient les hanches avec fermeté, répandant leur chaleur sur sa peau. Il se frottait contre lui avec envie, soupirant à son oreille, et Jaejoong n'en pouvait plus de l'attendre quand il sentit quelque chose se presser contre son intimité. Instinctivement, il se cambra un peu plus, et Yunho semblait éprouver un malin plaisir à le pénétrer lentement. Jaejoong sentait son corps se déchirer en deux et il dut se mordre le doigt pour étouffer un cri. Il n'avait nulle part où s'accrocher et il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir tenir debout alors qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Yunho était entièrement en lui et il attendit un peu avant de faire le moindre mouvement.

- Ne reste pas comme ça, se plaignit Jaejoong, une goutte de sueur coulant sur sa tempe.

- Alors il va falloir que tu te détendes un peu plus, répondit Yunho avec un léger sourire.

Il lui écarta les fesses si soudainement que Jaejoong eut un hoquet de surprise. Yunho entama ses va-et-vient, lentement, se laissant happer par l'univers qui lui était offert. Les soupirs de Jaejoong devinrent plus sonores, des petits cris qui résonnaient en écho dans la cabine d'ascenseur, poussés au rythme saccadé des coups de butoir de son amant contre ses reins. Les jointures des doigts de Jaejoong blanchirent tant il était crispé contre la paroi pour ne pas tomber. Les râles de Yunho se mêlaient aux siens, à l'image de leurs cœurs qui se retrouvaient enfin. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, la douleur avait disparu. La main de Yunho s'était glissée sur son ventre, venant lui caresser son membre tendu entre ses jambes. Sentant l'extase atteindre son point culminant, Jaejoong bascula la tête en arrière, tandis que son amant accentuait ses mouvements.

- Je ne… tiens plus… parvint-il à dire avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol.

Yunho le suivit dans sa chute au ralenti, le tenant fermement contre lui pour ne pas rompre le contact. Il donna un dernier coup de rein avant de s'immobiliser, le visage crispé, en laissant échapper un cri rauque de délivrance. La respiration tremblante, Jaejoong commença lentement à se détendre pendant que Yunho déposa quelques baisers dans son cou. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions qu'un petit soubresaut agita la cage d'ascenseur : il était reparti comme si de rien n'était.

Yunho aida son compagnon à se relever et ils se rhabillèrent à la va-vite sans oser rien dire, mais à peine Jaejoong eut-il fini de reboutonner sa veste que son amant l'attrapa par la taille, le serrant contre lui. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, appréciant ce dernier contact avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

- Ça m'a plu de discuter avec toi, sourit Yunho.

- C'est à refaire, ajouta Jaejoong.

Une sonnerie indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à un étage qui avait été demandé plus tôt et Yunho dut partir. Ils se tenaient la main jusqu'au dernier moment.

- Cette fois tu ne viendras pas dire que tu ne peux pas me joindre, fit le leader avant la fermeture des portes.

Jaejoong regarda dans sa main : Yunho avait laissé un petit papier sur lequel était inscrit son numéro de téléphone. Ils allaient se revoir bien vite, c'était certain.


End file.
